1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf, and, more particularly, to a golf accessory apparatus that operates as a golf tool and a support structure for supporting golf clubs.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
Golf is a tremendously popular sport that can be played by people of all ages. In this sport, a typical golfer carries more than one golf club to the position of a golf ball and then makes a decision as to which club will be used for the next shot. For example, it is common for a golfer to pull a chipping wedge and a putter from his or her golf bag and carry both clubs to and around the green while completing a hole. One problem with this is that the green or fairway can be damp. Thus, the golf club not in use, and particularly the handle portion, can become wet from the moisture associated with the green or fairway if it is laid on the ground.
Another activity which is commonly performed in golf involves repairing specific locations upon a golf course during play. These locations can include ball marks which sometimes are formed upon the surface of a green from the impact of the golf ball or they can include divots formed from swinging the golf club and striking the ground. It is common courtesy for the golfer to repair the damaged locations. For example, ball marks on the green can be repaired by pulling up the ball mark or depression with a repair tool commonly carried in the golfer's pocket.
However, the conventional tools available for performing this operation require the user to bend over or kneel down and repair the damage. This is again an uncomfortable operation for some golfers, particularly the elderly or the physically challenged. Because it is physically difficult for some golfers to perform these operations, they will sometimes leave the green damaged without repair.